


iReunion

by 90ssimp



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), iCarly, iCarly RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Girls Kissing, Inspired by..., LGBTQ Character, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Pansexual Character, Secret Relationship, Twins, Underage Drinking, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90ssimp/pseuds/90ssimp
Summary: Carly knew about the estrangement of her friends, Spencer told her everything while she was in Italy.About Sam strangely becoming a nanny (she was really impressed by this one), how Freddie had started dating a cheerleader named Caroline (more even weird ).And she had to be sure that she would see her friends as soon as she got back,so she proposed the one thing they couldn't deny.A trip
Relationships: Carly Shay/Original Character(s), Freddie Benson/Gibby Gibson/Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson/Original Female Character(s), Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett, Melanie Puckett/Sam Puckett, Sam Puckett/Original Male Character(s), Spencer Shay/Socko (iCarly)
Kudos: 1





	iReunion

_The brunette boarded the plane in Seattle with a smile on her face, she was tired but couldn't care less_   
_Spencer was waiting for her. Her older brother couldn't hide his excitement when he saw her_

>   
>  -CARLY! You are so tall
> 
> -and you are all...  
>  -muscular?  
>  -no, but you wish 
> 
> -still not funny

_They both laugh and leave the airport, then get into Spencer's new car_

> -uh, nice car
> 
> -right? Socko lost a bet and had to give me  
>    
> \- you guys are a weird couple

-I know

  
_she always thought they’re a cute couple, even though spencer thought she didn’t know_   
_it always seemed obvious_

> -so... where are they?
> 
> -probably in the building 
> 
> -all of them?
> 
> -Yes, and also their "sweethearts" 
> 
> -If you say so

_two things could have happened, either that cheerleader is REALLY annoying or everybody is dating idiots_

_i bet on the two_

> **Author's Note:**

> maybe a short fic or not 
> 
> i don't own icarly.


End file.
